Forgotten
by HollyHoneyLeaf
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened in America's POV in The Heir? Discover the story you've already read and the character who've you laughed with, cried with, yelled at, and swooned with first: Queen America. Now on Wattpad titled: Gone But Not Forgotten!
1. Chapter 1: Dear Journal

**This first chapter is before Eadlyn's Selection. America reflects back on all that has happened since the twins birth, and talks about some important memories. Please continue reading, and in the next chapters, the Selection begins and the plot starts to pick up. Just a heads up!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The Selection and all it's characters (that I don't make up) belong to the amazing Kiera Cass. I am merely borrowing the storyline for the reader's entertainment.**

The Maxon told me that the best way to make a decision is to write everything down, or at least as much as you can remember. We have a big desicion to make about our children's future. About our families future.

So here it goes. I'll right down as much as I can remember and then bury this book somewhere where nobody will ever find it. Maybe among Gregory Illea's diaries? Queens are supposed to be models for the rest of their kingdom. I can't let anyone see me this weak. I can't.

The first memory I have of my children was the pain of giving birth to them. Eadlyn had come first, meaning that she would inherit the throne and the stress that I feel everyday. That was the fist time it all actually felt real.

My next memory was Eadlyn and Ahren eating PB&J sandwitches and getting PB all over their hands. They had ten proceeded to run down the hall, leap into Maxon's arms, and get PB fingerprints all over Maxon's good suit and desk. Before he could get mad, I reminded him that he told me he wanted PB fingerprints on his desk.

Then Princess Camille de Sauveterre and her parents arrived. They had agreed to come on my request and discuss the rebellious group of Northern Rebels that were living in Whites. When I asked why they had brought their daughter to a meeting discussing rebels and not education or anything that might interest Camille, they told me that, "They couldn't bear to leave her behind."

Ahren had an instant crush. It was kinda cute, they way he blushed and instantly volunteered to lead her around the palace grounds. Apparently, according to Ahren, he took Camille to Maxon and my bench in the palace garden. He then offered her a daisy and bragged about his recent adventure with Eadlyn.

Eadlyn didn't accept Camille as easily and quickly. I remember one time when Ahren asked Eadlyn to tell Camille to meet him in the stables so they could go for a ride, and instead of telling Camille to go to the stables, Eadlyn drew an unclear map of the palace that led Camille right back to her own room!

Eventually, Maxon persuaded Eadlyn to go riding with Camille (Eadlyn loves to ride). After talking to Camille, I realized that Eadlyn was just trying to protect her brother's heart. After Camille convinced Eadlyn that she wasn't planning on breaking Ahren's heart, Eadlyn grudgingly became more then acquaintances (but still not friends according to Eadlyn).

Then Kaden was born.

The twins weren't old enough to remember his birth, but I can still remember it clearly. Kaden was a particularly stubborn child and took a longer time then the twin's birth did. Only the joy and comfort of holding him in my arms healed and banished any hesitations or fears that I had of expanding our family. I joyfully embraced my family of four, no five, with a hug.

Eadlyn and Ahren were very influential in Kaden. They explored the palace together, went on nighttime expeditions to the gardens and created forts out-of chairs and blankets. Whenever Princess Camille came over with her parents, the four of them would plot ways to leave the palace. They once were found in the woods playing family together: Eadlyn and Ahren were the parents, Camille was the sister, and Kaden was the baby (once he grew older he became the pet dog).

Because of Camille and Ahren's longing to see one another, and Eadlyn and Kaden's need to play family again, the French king and queen, King Robert and Queen Lyra, visited often. We forged a very strong alliance because of our children, and I have much to thank them for...

The our perfect family was complete with the arrival of Osten.

The twins were now old enough to remember Osten's birth, and Ahren has asked me many times if people celebrated their birth as much as the people celebrated Osten's. Osten's birth was celebrated heavily, with millions of Illeans celebrating late into the night and huge parties and bonfires were hosted. People sent in baskets of clothes and toys, hoping for a chance that a royal may use them. I reassured Ahren that his birth was celebrated as much as Osten's, but I don't tell him that his was celebrated more. Was it the fact that two royals were being born? Or that an heir and a spare were born at once?

Osten was always his father's child. Whenever his siblings and Camille were planning a night outing, he alerted his father who posted extra guards outside the children's and guest's wing. Whenever Maxon had an important budget meeting to attend, Osten always tried to slip in and listen. Whenever someone was looking for him, the chances are very likely that he was following his father somewhere.

Eventually Maxon had to post a guard to stay with Osten all the time because he was starting to sneak out of the palace to attend meetings in New Asia and France. Because Osten had plenty of experience with sneaking out of the palace to attend business trips, losing one guard wasn't a problem. He became a rebellious child and often snuck his siblings out with him. They stayed out late at night playing family (Osten was now the baby while Kaden was the dog), they climbed the palace walls (for fun) and they met up with some locals from Angeles.

Maxon and I didn't have the heart to punish them, they were just children, what's the harm? Let children be children! But they kept getting worse and worse. They stayed out long through the night and well into the next morning, they climbed out and over the palace walls, and they started staying in the village until we sent a troop of guards to get them.

That was just about the time Silvia came back from traveling the world. She had been invited to observe several royal families in order to understand other customs and traditions so that we could host those families without offending them with our lack of knowledge on their customs. Silvia was horrified in how undignified the children were acting and demanded that she be put in charge of the children and their punishments. We agreed but with two limitations: nothing to harsh, and we had to approve the punishment before it was executed.

Silvia took over teaching the children from Marlee (she was more than happy to hand that job over), took the children's agendas and schedules from Carter (I still don't know why he had that job in the first place), and she personally stayed with the children at all times, or if worst came to worst, sent Marlee or Carter after them.

She defiantly improved the children's behavior. She gave them manners lessons (shudder), taught them the history of Illea and the United States of China, and even allowed them to ride during "recess." I have to say, she was pretty compassionate with them, and recognized that they were only kids. Silvia allowed them to leave school to play with Camille at around 3:00 and allowed them to spend extra time riding if they were good.

She changed Osten from a rebel to a jokester, Eadlyn from an unresponsible child to a queen, Kaden from a follower to a knight, and Ahren from a friend of Camille to star-crossed lovers. She taught them confidence and poise. Moral character and definition. Intelligence and bravery. She taught them to be royals.

Now Maxon and I are faced with a choice. Since Eadlyn is the heir to the throne, do we marry her off to some prince? The prince of Spain is nice enough, I guess. Or should we do what we both fear to do, hold a Selection?

* * *

 **Hey readers, it's me, HollyHoneyLeaf!**

 **Please be considerate with your comments (i'm a human too and I have feelings!)**

 **I also have a busy schedule due to swimming and school so please be considerate!**

 **If you have any suggestions on how the story should unravel please comment!**

 **Also, if you've read my bio, you'll know I've left a challenge: The first 5 people to comment which series inspired my name and create a character name, will have their character featured. The first person to comment the correct answer will have their character featured in more of the story. The second person to comment the correct answer wil have their character featured a lot, but not as much as the first person. And so on...**

 **Thanks for reading forgotten!**

 **XXX—HHL**


	2. Chapter 2: Afraid Of

**I'm back!**

 **I luv writing this story so much, and I can't wait until more people start to read this story!** **I've had this story in my head for a while, and it's a relief to finally share my ideas!**

 **Just a reminder that I have a challenge going on right now (the sooner you answer, the more your character can be entered into the story). The challenge is at the bottom of Chapter 1 and in my bio if you want to enter.**

 **Without farther ado, here is Forgotton Chapter 2!**

 **XXX—HHL**

* * *

 **I'm pretty sure you all know, but just in case, I do not own The Selection nor any of it's characters (except for the ones I make up).**

I wake with the sun in my eyes, momentarily blinded. I get out of bed slowly, careful not to wake Maxon, and close the drapes. Mary must have forgotton to close them last night...she never forgets...

There's probably something else on her mind, yes, that's it. Maybe she was caught up sewing a new gown or helping a new maid that isn't sure where to go. Mary is like that, trusting our bond of friendship to the point of carelessness. I don't mind. It's nice to do something on my own, even something as small as closing the drapes.

I head over to my desk and look for the book I wrote everything in. Maxon did say that writing everything down would make this huge decision easier, but I don't think it's working. I glance at the pages I wrote yesterday, fiercely embarrassed that a queen was acting this way. A queen isn't supposed to need aid from a book. A queen is supposed to be able to support herself. Like Amberly.

I sigh. Amberly is the perfect queen, a way better choice then me. Why did Maxon pick the most unqualified girl for the job? Elise would've made a great queen, with her connections in New Asia and her quiet determination. Or Celeste, she would be a perfect role model for the kingdom and she would look good next to Maxon. Or...I can't swallow. It's not her fault that Maxon found out about Aspen and almost ended up in my position. Kriss would be a perfect queen with her great ideas and enthusiasm.

Maxon rolls over in the bed and I stiffen and quickly glance down at the book I'm holding. I can't let anyone find this! I quickly open one of the drawers that holds my music and shove the book in. I've asked the maids not to mess with that drawer. It's organized chaos. Maxon moves again and I quickly jump into bed with him. I pull the blankets up to my chest and stare at the cracks in the ceiling until I fall asleep.

* * *

"America, darling, wake-up...we have a very important decision to make today..." calls Maxon softly as he leans over to kiss my cheek.

I let his lips brush my cheek and then answer, "I'm still not your darling." Then I tug at the covers to pull them over my head, but realize that I can't. When I inspect farther, I realize that Maxon is sitting on top of the blankets so that I cannot pull them over my head and hide until Mary comes and drags me out.

"I've figured out all your tricks," he says with a sly smile and pulls the blankets back. I shiver as cold air meets my warm skin and pause for a moment. "You're so slow today! We have a big decision to make today about our future heiress." He pauses for a moment with a sparkle in his eye. "So, did my idea work?"

That almost got me out of bed. "No, it didn't. I guess that can be added onto the list of things you're not good at. So far, the list includes cooking, war strategy, staying away from me, and the newest addition, giving me 'smart' ideas." I use quotations with my hands for extra emphasis on 'smart.' "We should really start writing the things you aren't good at on paper, it's getting quite long."

"That's it! No more strawberry tarts!"

"No! I'll be good, I promise!" With the threat of no more strawberry tarts on the line, I find the strength to leap our of bed. When I turn around, I see Maxon on the bed, laughing his head off.

"Works every time," he says with a smile. He leaps out of bed with the same power I did and presses his lips to mine. I feel a warmth spreading over me and I run my fingers through his hair. I put my arms around his back, feeling hard muscle expand and contract. We fit together like two halves of a whole.

The doorknob starts to turn so we quickly break apart. Mary walks in looking flustered. "Sorry your Majesty, we need to get you dressed for the council meeting."

My heart misses a beat. The council meeting. The time when my family's future will be drastically different. I'm the queen, though, so I must put aside any fears I have for the goof of the kingdom. For the good of Illea. I sigh and let Mary lead me to my room.

* * *

There's a beautiful woman standing in the mirror.

Her fiery hair is pulled into an elegant bun with several small strands of hair framing her face. Her gown has a sweetheart neckline and her gown is colored a light orange that fades to a deep burgundy, giving the appearance of her being on fire. She has a golden tiara that seems to be alive with fame and shimmers when she moves her head. That woman cannot be me.

"T—Thank you Mary! It's beautiful!" stuttering in my shock.

"Your welcome your Majesty. You better hurry though, the meeting starts soon," answers Mary with an amused grin. I sneak one more glance in the mirror. This fiery woman looks as if she can do anything: she can burn the tallest tower, rule the biggest forest, and get anything she wants done.

With this newfound confidence, I make my decision.

* * *

Maxon is waiting outside his room for me, his eyes unseeing as if looking into the future. His expression brightened when he saw me and he held out his arm. I took his hand and we walked down the hallways. It's nice to take our time and admire the beautiful family portraits that line the hallway.

I still remember when we had to hurry down the hallway in fear that the rebels might take advantage of an unsuspecting royal. Celeste was one of many examples of innocent people who fell into the trap that the rebels have woven. I shudder and Maxon looks at me. Trying to comfort me. But it's in vain for something is reflected in his eyes. He's afraid too.

But what are we afraid of: the future or the past? Which should we be afraid of?

We stop outside two big oak doors that lead to the conference room. We look into each other's eyes, giving us strength. I take a deep breath and open the doors. Our future awaits.


	3. Chapter 3: Thinking Like A Queen

**Welcome back, my readers!**

 **I have had 2 correct answers so far in relation to my challenge: presenting Nobrey and Emma Rose!**

 **I can't wait to meet 3 more new characters!**

 **XXX—HHL**

* * *

 **Again, I don't own The Selection or it's characters (unless I made them up). They all belong to the talented Kiera Cass.**

I grip Maxon's hand tightly, unprepared for what faces me on the other side of these doors. I take a deep breath and pull open the door.

10 pairs of eyes stare at Maxon and me and seem to criticize our every move. Only one pleasant face greets me: Nobrey, one of my best friends and my advisor. Nobrey lived in Carolina with me a long time ago, and we used to be best friends when we were younger and discovering our talents. As a Five, Nobrey was an artist, but she really craved to be a teacher. Nobrey never stopped learning, never stopped discovering, never stopped asking questions.

Maxon and I sit at the head of the table, with Nobrey slightly on my left. Maxon has his own advisor, some French-born nobleman who's name I couldn't pronounce to save my life. He's aparently a great cook.

Maxon stands up and the quiet chatter in the background fades away. He clears his throat and begins, "As you know, our daughter Eadlyn will soon be of age and requires a husband to rule with her. America and I have called this meeting in order to discus how she will be receiving a husband. Who would like to speak first?"

Silence wraps the room like a blanket, leaving everyone staring at one another, urging them to speak first. Finally, one of the newer council members, I think her name is Emma Rose, stands up. We all turn towards her as she clears her throat.

"Your Majesties and fellow council members, when King Maxon called this meeting and asked each one of us to have our options ready to discuss, I was a little hesitant. Princess Eadlyn can come across as very independent and strong-willed, and it's important to remember that this is a person's future, not some game," she says spitting out the word 'game.'

"Princess Eadlyn needs someone to match her fire, not contain it, so we need someone accustomed to difficulties and hardship. Only our fellow brothers of Illea could ever fill this space, not some rich snob who spends all day looking in the mirror." A small chuckle escapes from Maxon's mouth. The only person that Emma could be talking about is Prince Edward. That guy literally never leaves the mirror. Ever.

"That's all very nice, but can you please get to the point! we haven't got all day, you know!" a scathing voice interrupts. That tone can only belong to one person: Mark Eady, the most influencial, and my personal least favorite, council member. "Can you just get to the point?"

"I was getting to the point until you interrupted me!" Emma says with a slight annoyance. "Anyway, I believe that the best choice for Eadlyn is to match her up with our brothers of Illea. We should hold a Selection." As soon as she says her answer, Emma sits down with a relieved look on her face. She doesn't have to worry anymore about Eadlyn's husband. Unless he causes trouble.

But, what if he causes trouble? If we hold a Selection, there's always a chance that Eadlyn could fall for a troublemaker or a boy who is just in it for the crown. She could also not find true love at all and would have to spend the rest of her life next to a guy she doesn't even trust. I have to put on a brave face, though. I can't have my subjects questioning my sanity.

Maxon stands back up and says, "Thank you Emma for your insighted idea. Who would like to speak next?" Maxon breaks off as he stares around the room. Again people shift uncomfortably in their chairs and challenge their neighbors, with glares, to speak first. "Fine" says Maxon giving up in defeat, "I'll speak."

The words have barely escaped from his mouth when his French advisor sands up and whispers something in his ear. Maxon glares back and calmly states, "Yes, I'm well aware that the king always speaks last, but no one else volunteered and I haven't all day to sit around waiting for the council members to find their tongue. Now please sit down," Maxon orders with a look that seems to evaporate any of his advisor's courage.

"Now if there are anymore interruptions, please speak now," says Maxon glaring around the room once more. "Alright, I propose that Eadlyn travels the world, while Queen America and I are still in rule of course, and meet all the other princes around the world. Once all introductions are done, and Princess Eadlyn has a feel for each of the princes, she can pick which one she wants to spend the rest of her life with." Maxon sits down and waits for someone else to volunteer.

Mark Eady stands up and begins his long speech on how every princess in the past was married with a prince to form an alliance so we should continue that tradition, when I start to daze out and think about my argument. Heck, I don't even know my argument. Should Eadlyn have the same limited choice as Maxon or should she get no choice at all?

I puzzle over my thoughts while the discussion continues, until I notice everyone is staring at me. In a flash, I realize that it must be my turn to speak. I stand up, excuses each more feeble than the last run through my head: I couldn't decide, I forgot to write a speech, I forgot about the meeting. Finally, I decide to speak from my heart. This is my daughter's future!

I uncomfortably clear my throat and begin, "As Mark as already stated, princesses in the past have been handed over to princes in order to benefit Illea. This is tradition. But, times have changed. Humans aren't playthings to be ordered around. Humans aren't goods to be traded with a foreign trader for the benefit of Illea. We're discussing Eadlyn's future, her whole life."

"I know that most of you agree with me when I say that we care about Illea. Actually, all of you should feel that way," I say as a chuckle expands in the room breaking the stony silence. I pause and then continue, "I believe, with all of my heart, that Eadlyn deserves some chance to shape her life. She deserves some choice in her future. She should feel joy, or at least partial joy, in waking up each morning in order to see her partner. She deserves someone, other than her family, who will offer a shoulder for her to cry on. She deserves someone who feels like family."

"I also think that Emma provides a valuable idea. If we hold a Selection, we can unite Illea and hopefully put out any sparks of rebellion. A Selection could be the perfect distraction for the people and us. I'm almost 100% sure that we need more time to brainstorm ideas," I pause again and look at Maxon. "I remember once, when I was still in the Selection, King Maxon confessed that it's very difficult to be part of a Selection. What if you send the wrong person home and realize too late? What if nobody here is the right match for you? Well, since we all know that Princess Eadlyn is strongly opposed to having a husband, we give her a time restriction, we don't want Eadlyn to send everyone home after the first week."

I stop and think carefully about what I'm about to suggest. "I strongly suggest that we place a time restriction on her, maybe 3-4 months, just to make sure that she would actually try," I pause and wince, waiting for outrage to fill the room. It doesn't. I glance up in confusion. Emma and Nobrey are first to their feet, clapping. They are followed quickly by Maxon and several other council members, who all rise to their feet and clap. For me. For me and my outrageous idea.

I notice that some council members, Mark among them, who do not make an effort to get to their feet. I don't care. I clear my throat to bring silence and finish, "So, in conclusion, I believe that Eadlyn should have the freedom to choose her own future. But, I also believe that she should have some limitations, just in case Eadlyn uses the Selection to her advantage."

* * *

My speech was last, so everyone discusses the speeches and ideas that were put forward. I don't join in. I'm just happy to be in my state of blissfulness. Eventually, the council, the advisors, and Maxon reach a decision. We're going to hold a Selection. There won't be any time-related rules placed on Eadlyn (Maxon had argued hard for that one), but a Selection none the less.

Maxon catches my eye and mouths: thinking like a queen. Right at that moment, I agree wholeheartedly. This firey person, me, can do anything and everything. And I just did.


	4. Chapter 4: At That Moment

**Welcome to Forgotten Chapter 4!**

 **I still can't believe that actual people are reading MY story! It's such a great feeling!**

 **The challenge is still going on, I have room for 3 more characters. For more information check my bio or Chapter 1: Dear Journal.**

 **Luv u all!**

 **XXX—HHL**

* * *

 **I don't own The Selection or any of it's characters...they belong to Kiera Cass.**

I nod my thanks to the council members who argued my point while Maxon announces our leave. "Thank you everyone who shared what you thought was good for Illea. Even if you're argument wasn't selected, no pun intended, you stood up for one of our brothers or sisters who doesn't have a voice." He nods once at Mark, takes my hand, and we rise from the table.

Once the big doors are closed, Maxon breathes a sigh of relief and I relax my posture. "So, how was the meeting, America?" Maxon asks as he offers me a small smile.

I look deep into those chocolate brown eyes and answer honestly, "You owe me a lot of strawberry tarts, young man," I say with a scowl. "And I will never, ever say a speech in front of the council again. Could you tell I was just winging it?"

He looks at me in disbelief. "Just winging it? America, my dear, you spoke from the heart. That's better than any prepared speech in the world."

A laugh bubbles in my throat and I say in reply, "You still cannot call me 'your dear,' especially because you call your daughter the same thing.

The laughter dies in his eyes as he looks at me fearfully, "Do you think we're doing the right thing for Eadlyn? Or are we doing the right thing for Illea?"

The slides off my face, "I think their both the same thing, in this case," I whisper. I raise my voice and say, "Now I think it's time to tell Eadlyn the news...I'm kinda fearing for my life, to tell you the truth."

He smiles, "Well, if she grabs you and pins you down, I'll wrestle her off of you and shove the ring on her finger."

I laugh at the thought, "Well, what are we waiting for? To Eadlyn's room and certain doom!"

* * *

We pause outside Eadlyn's room. I think she's talking to her maids...like mother, like daughter. I whisper in Maxon's ear, "Alright, let me go first so we can have a 'girl talk.'" He nods once and I open the door.

Eadlyn is laying on her bed, laughing, while her maid tells her some castle gossip. I quietly walk over and touch the maid's shoulder and say, "You may go." She curtsies and opens the door just as Maxon walks in. Eadlyn, meanwhile, starts to realize that something is wrong.

"Who died?" she asks with an alarmed look on her face.

I look at Maxon in confusion, then I realize that Maxon's wearing all black and I'm sporting a small grimace. I mouth: You're clothes, and he catches on.

"Nobody died, Eadlyn. We were just at a council meeting," Maxon explains with a small smile.

She looks me over once more, "Why did you two attend a council meeting? Only one of you needs to be present."

I offer an answer this time, "It was a very important meeting, we needed all the options we could get. That includes both Maxon and me." I can see Maxon nodding out of the courner of my eye, confirming what I just said.

"So why did you come and see me?" she asks with a confused smile. I wince. Usually Maxon and I don't have time to pay special attention to our children. I had always felt particularly bad about that, since my mother did an excellent job of paying attention to continues, "Well, dear, you know how your mother and I met..." He trails off, unsure what to say next.

Eadlyn breaks the silence, "Well of course I do. You to are practically a fairytale!" she exclaims. A fairytale. The perfect description to this messed up love, which, oddly enough, still has a happy ending. "Oldest child in the room, remember!" Eadlyn interrupts my thoughts.

"Sorry, sweetie," I say with a small smile. "Anyway, we just had a council meeting to discuss, well, your future husband. The council, your father, and I have come to an agreement that we should hold a Selection." I pause waiting for a flurry of questions, but hear none.

I glace up. Eadlyn is staring at us with a frozen face of horror. Then she doubles over laughing. "Haha, a Selection," she weases between breaths. "Very funny joke!" I glance at Maxon in alarm. She notices my expression and adds, "It is a joke, right?"

"Oh, my dear, I'm so sorry," Maxon starts at the same time Eadlyn says, "Can you please go now?"

I rise slowly to my feet, Maxon right behind me, and add, "Darling, I wish it was a joke." She glances once at me, nods in disbelief, and stares at the matress. It wasn't until Maxon firmly closed the door that the crying started.

At that moment I felt like the worst mother in the world.

* * *

I wake up with Maxon's arms firmly around me. One little bird chirps outside my window, an omen that today must be a good day. Then, the events from yesterday flood back, like a dam that has just been released. I do the only logical (and possible) think to do, I cry.

Maxon stirs next to me, and sits up in alarm when he realizes what I'm doing. His strong arms embrace me, pulling me towards his chest. I do the only thing that makes me feel better, I bury my face into his chest until the sobs cease.

I have to give Maxon credit, taking into account that crying girls make him nervous, he is handling this situation well. He runs his fingers through my hair, rubs circles on my back, and whispers in my ears. When all the water has drained away, I sit up and stare into his chocolate-brown eyes with my red and puffy ones.

"What's wrong, my dear?" he pauses for a moment. "It's Eadlyn, isn't it." I nod, not quite reaching his eyes. "You know I would do anything for you, America, right?" Again, I nod. "Well, I'll do all that's in my power to make her willingly agree to the Selection."

I laugh dryly, "Good luck with that one."

He smiles in reply, "I wonder where she got that from?" He says with mock seriousness.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I answer, but I feel a small smile creeping up on my face.

"Excuse me, can you please remind me who wouldn't sleep with a maid at night so I had to post a personal guard, assulted me on one of our first dates, constantly argued with me, and nearly fainted on their first night at the palace?" says Maxon with a sly grin.

I put my hands above my head in surrender, "Fine, you caught me."

He smiles and replies, "But seriously, I will do everything in my power to make this as painless as possible."

"I know you will. Just please, give her a chance to be herself," I answer, seriously this time. He nods and gets out of bed. Maxon never once looked back.


	5. Chapter 5: Never Looking Back

**Welcome back** **to Forgotten!**

 **I know you probably know about the challenge already, but I still have to say this in case you haven't: Check my bio or Chapter 1: Dear Journal.**

 **I'm so sorry I didn't update this weekend, I was sick Saturday and very busy on Sunday.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **XXX—HHL**

* * *

Silvia helped me all morning preparing for the Selection. We dug out the old submissions, copied, and rewrote them so they would apply for the boys. We ordered more guards to be present at the palace because of all the visitors. We even picked out colors for the boy's rooms.

I had just sat down for a well-deserved break when Maxon walked in, a smile on his face. He walked over, his hands behind his back, and sat down. He flashed me one more sly smile before saying, "I knew it from the start, she's your daughter."

I laughed, "You think I would remember having basketballs strapped to my stomach and the awful pain that I had to undertake while giving birth to them."

He smiles and continues, "Eadlyn came to see me in my office today. She said that she wanted to compromise with us. She would hold a Selection if there was a set time to send the boys back if she didn't feel a connection with any of them. I replied with the classic: I'll ask your mother."

I can't help it, I roll my eyes. That's exactly the thing that Maxon would think of as a reply, "I told you she would be stubborn. She has too much of me in her."

"I know, I know, just how did you figure out that she would ask for a set time to send the boys back?"

I pause, pretending to think, "Easy. That's what I would have done in her place if my parents were making me get married to a total stranger." That's when I realized how horrible this all is. I remember thinking before I started the Selection that I couldn't marry a total stranger. The only reason I joined the Selection and met Maxon was because of Aspen and my mother.

He smiles and his eyes inherit the faraway look, "That sounds about right." We stand in awkward silence until Maxon clears his throat, "You know, the king and queen always get to go on a 'honeymoon,' if you will. They can take it at any time they want during the Selection so that the prince, or princess in this case, gets a chance to bond with the Selected boys. Since I've been neglecting you lately, I was wondering if you want to have our 'honeymoon' in the next week or so. We can't have it too early because we have to meet the Selected boys and help guide Eadlyn in the beginning of the Selection. We could leave about a week after the Selected boys arrive, if you like."

I grinned at Maxon, "Really, like, time without swarms of guards, papers to sign, pictures to be taken...quality time with you? This isn't some prank, is it?"

He smiles, "Of course it's not a prank." He quickly glances at the clock. It's 4:47. "I have to get to another council meeting and you, my dear, have to get ready for the Report. Tonight is the big night when we announce the Selection." He kisses my forehead, stands up, and briskly walks out the door.

I smile, remembering his words when he proposed to me in my bedroom, many years ago:

* * *

 **Warning: The following scene is from The One, by Kiera Cass.**

It felt as if everything else in the world was gone...until we heard the crash in the hall. Maxon stared at the door, seeming to expect it to burst open at any second. He was tense, more frightened then I had ever seen him.

"It's not him," I whispered. "It's probably one of the girls stumbling in her room, or a maid cleaning something. It's okay."

He finally released a breath I didn't see he was holding and fell back onto the bed. He draped an arm over his eyes frustrated or exhausted or maybe both.

"I can't America. Not like this."

"But it's okay Maxon. We're safe here." I lay down beside him, cuddling onto his free shoulder.

He shook his head. "I want to let all the walls down with you. You deserve that. And I can't now." He looked over to me. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." But I couldn't hide my disappointment.

"Don't be sad. I want to take you on a proper honeymoon. Somewhere warm and private. No duties, no cameras, no guards." He wrapped his arms around me. "It will be so much better that way. And I can really spoil you."

It didn't sound so bad to wait when he put it that way, but as always, I pushed back. "You can't spoil me, Maxon. I don't want anything."

We were nose and nose then. "Oh, I know. I don't intend on giving you things. Well," he amended, "I do intend on giving you things, but that's not what I mean. I'm going to love you more than any man has ever loved a woman, more than you ever dreamed you could be loved. I promise you that."

The kisses that followed were sweet and hopeful, like our first ones. I could feel it, the promise he'd just made, starting now. And I was afraid and excited by the possibility of being loved so much.

 **(For the full scene, check Chapter 27!)**

* * *

My feelings for him came flooding back, stronger than ever before.

Then I remember the Report. The kingdom first, than more reminiscing. I get up from my perch on the couch and head out the door where Mary is already waiting, pondering if she should knock.

"It's time to get ready for the Report, your Majesty," Mary says with slight hesitation. Something is defiantly up. I make a mental note to ask her about whatever it is later.

"Your Majesty?" Mary's voice jerks me out of my thoughts. The Report. Right. I nod once and follow her through the hallways, never once looking back.


	6. Chapter 6: Shadow

**Readers,**

 **The responsibility of this role is starting to sink in, very quickly. I'm already up, very late, each night doing homework. This is without writing a chapter of Forgotten. I haven't forgotten (ha-ha) about you, loyal readers, who look forward to reading a chapter each day. So, in conclusion, I'm going to try to write a chapter of Forgotten each school-night (Monday-Friday) and on the weekends if I'm not tied up. Please don't get mad if I don't post as frequently anymore!**

 **Also, I'm experiencing writer's block. Please be patient if these next chapters are slightly on the boring side, I'm working on it! If you have any ideas, please feel free to post them in the comments. I will take each one into careful consideration.**

 **On a lighter note, I'd like to remind you that I still have 3 openings for characters (come on, it's not that hard!). For more information on the challenge please check Chapter 1: Dear Journal and my bio.**

 **(I'm very sorry for that long intro, I just had a LOT to explain). Thanks for your patience!**

 **XXX—HHL**

* * *

 **The Selection Series belongs to Kiera Cass, not me!**

I can't help it, I gasp. The woman in the mirror is wearing a bright blue dress (my favorite color) with ruffles that form a barrier down her waist and legs. It's a strapless gown, so for once, I feel light and free. Mary walks over to my dresser and put's Maxon's bracelet on my wrist. Not exactly the most expensive piece of jewelry that I own, but important all the same.

A knock sounds on the door. I jump. It's too easy to get lost in my thoughts.

Mary jumps up and opens the door. When she realizes who it is, she curtsies and leaves us in peace. I glance up and decide to lighten the mood, "So, you must be my escort. It's about time, you know, my Royal Husbandness awaits me."

He smiles, "Yes my name is Sir Malcom Henry Westland Rit Bloomsbottom. Your Royal Husbandness, as you put it, has hired me to take you to him." I notice that his smile doesn't reach all the way to his chocolate brown eyes.

"How much is he paying you? I'm worth quite a lot to him, or so I'm told," I say with a slight look of disapproval. I'm not sure I'm good at acting.

Maxon (or Sir Malcom Henry Westland Rit Bloomsbottom) doesn't answer me right away, probably thinking of a smart response. Finding none, he sighs in defeat. "Let's just get this over with." Maxon holds out his arm and I take it. Maybe we'll have enough time to talk on the way down.

He leads us out of the room and into the recording studio, where Eadlyn is already siting in her throne. She nods once at us, acknowledging our presence, and then stares off into space. Probably thinking about the Selection. Maxon turns and whispers in my ear, "The council meeting that I attended today was about smoothing over any flaws in our plan. I proposed Eadyn's idea too. They weren't thrilled, but they all agreed in the end."

I flashed him a look of gratitude. He'll never understand the tight bond between Eadlyn and me. It's kinda like my father's bond with me when I was younger. He was my rock, many years ago, and in turn I am hers.

I hear Gavril walk over and congratulate Eadlyn on her Selection and Maxon on his new son-in-law. He turns to talk to me, and I pray that some miracle will spare me from interrupting my thoughts with small talk. As he clears his throat, the stage manager yells for everyone to take their seats. Thank goodness, saved by the bell. Kinda.

Gavril sits on his chair, while Maxon and I find ours. The stage manager yells for silence and we go live. First Maxon and Gavril talk about normal things, like attacks and riots, until Eadlyn is called to center stage. Gavril walks up, shakes her hand, and leads her to an empty chair in the center. I watch nervously, why am I so nervous?

Gavril starts the ball rolling, "So, princess, I hear that you have big news?" She nods once, and looks pointedly at Gavril. He sighs and continues, "I hear that your parents, the exalted King Maxon and Queen America, have been in meetings all morning. Am I right?" She nods once more and stares at her hands, folded in her lap. "Would you care to aliterate?" She glares at her hands for a moment. My heart burns. She's so much like me.

She clears her throat and begins, "You all should know, by now, how my parents met. They had a Selection, as did our king's parents, and their parents, and so forth." She pauses for dramatic effect. "My parents and I have decided that it's time to find a suitable heir for the position of king. We have decided to hold a Selection."

Only Gavril, Eadlyn, Maxon, and I don't gasp. The rest of the studio, and I'm assuming, the rest of the provinces join them. I can imagine the looks on their faces as the news sinks in, especially our brothers of Illea. I can already imagine all the reports that will be waiting to ambush one of us, questioning our bizarre choice.

Eadlyn continues, "Just as my mother was Selected, we will be sending letters and form to each of your administrative offices. They will deliver them to your houses if your house is eligible. We will be looking for boys from ages 17-20." She looks around one more time before concluding her announcement. "We will be doing background checks on each boy that is Selected, so if you have a bad background or have made some bad decisions in the past, beware."

She smiles at the camera one more time, "I look foward to sharing these 35 celebrated brothers of Illea in 2 weeks. Thank you for your patience. I can assure you that everything that my family does is for the best of Illea. Please offer us your full support in this difficult decision." She stands up and walks back to her chair with her back turned to the camera, a frown etched on her face. I wish I didn't have to put her through this.

Gavril closes off the Report quicker than usual and the anthem is played in a hurry. Most of the crew runs out of the room, to tell their families or to deliver the letters, I'm not sure. Eadlyn runs out of the room, a scowl on her face. I know her well enough to know that as soon as she reaches her room, she'll burst into tears.

Maxon looks at me with concern. I clear my throat quietly, "Let's go Maxon, now please." He nods once, concern still framed on his face. I follow him slowly, still looking around the studio.

There are a couple of men packing up equipment, and some council members are still standing in the back. I notice Nobrey and Emma and wave to them slowly. They notice my grim expression and walk over.

"What's wrong?" asks Nobrey concern filling her face. I struggle to find the right words. How can I describe the pain I feel from bearing the weight of the country? Or the fire for my daughter? Or the feeling of drowning?

Emma looks at me once. "I think we should leave Queen America alone, for now. She's looking quite strained. Maybe she just needs some time in her room alone to recover." I smile gratefully at Emma. We may not be friends yet, but I could defiantly see us walking that trail.

"Thank you ladies for your concern, but I really just want to be alone now." Nobrey nods, but I can still see hesitation in her eyes. Emma flashes a satisfied look at Nobrey and drags her along to the back of the room where a couple other council members are talking quietly.

I turn around and find Maxon waiting by the door for me. I hurry over just as he opens the door. I pause and breathe for a moment before stepping into the hallway. All fears and hesitations are left behind in the studio. For the first time in weeks, I actually feel like my old, free self again.

For a moment I see blond and red hair, rushing to get to dinner. Marlee and me, when were younger freer. Now I feel worn and thin.

A shadow of myself.


	7. Chapter 7: Change

**Welcome back!**

 **I would like to thank AnaDressedInBlood for all her support so far! She created Nobrey (the first character through my challenge), comments on each of my chapters, and has been very patient with my busy scheldule.**

 **If you would like a shout-out, leave a suggestion in the comments, but remember that this story is strictly about America (not Eadlyn, or Ahren, or even Maxon)!**

 **Keep reading!**

 **XXX—HHL**

* * *

 **The Selection Series belongs to the wonderful Kiera Cass!**

I smoothed my dress nervously. Why was I so nervous? It's not even my Selection! I take a deep breath and follow Maxon into the studio. As I expected, swarms of eager reporters surround us in minutes asking questions like, "Have you seen any of the Selected boys yet?" and "Can you give me a quick interview involving how you're feeling?"

Tonight marks exactly 2 weeks since Eadlyn made the announcement about the Selection. Reporters and TV crews have been swarming our family since that night, and I can hardly go anywhere without someone trying to get an interview. Maxon knows how I feel about cameras, but there is little he can do. If he orders that no reporters may enter the palace gates, it could spread a bad image for our family.

Maxon guides our whole family, Eadlyn, Ahren, Kaden, and Osten, to the six thrones set up in the corner. One of the thrones is slightly in front of the others. That one's probably Eadlyn's; the cameras want a clear view of her reactions. I wince, remembering how the cameras made Maxon seem so shallow back then. Maxon notices my expression and massages circles on my hand. There's little he can do with the Report starting soon.

I offer him a small smile, and we all take our seats just as Gavril stands up and the recording light turns red. He clears his throat and silence envelops the room like a blanket. "Hello citizens of Illea. I, Gavril, have the pleasure of broadcasting another Selection. I can distinctivly remember saying that last year was my last year, but I had a very strong sense that this year is going to be special. Plus, what would the king do without me? I provide half the conversation."

Maxon chuckles and even I manage a small smile. The burning in my heart starts when I think of what's ahead for Eadlyn. Gavril continues, "Before we begin, Queen America, would you mind giving these gentleman words of advice?"

I share a quick glance with Maxon; he looks back at me sympathetically. I take a deep breath and begin, "I can still remember what fair Queen Amberly told me when I was starting my Selection: she told us to be ourselves. That is exactly what I am telling our brothers of Illea now, don't change yourself to fit Princess Eadlyn. If she doesn't like you for who you are, then she's not the right person for you, crown or no crown."

I take a huge sigh once the attention is diverted back to Gavril. I quickly glance over to Eadlyn. She looks like she's on the verge of breaking down live on the Report. Pain flashes through me again. My daughter is feeling pain because of me, because of my decision to become Maxon's queen. Why should she have to suffer for me to conclude me fairy tale?

The pain increases, more intense this time. My heart burns. I feel as if a live fire is burning the outer cores of my heart, leaving me scorched and broken. I feel as if Maxon can see all that I'm holding quietly in my heart, and I feel very uncomfortable. I feel bare without my armour. I flinch as another burn sends me sitting more ridged in my chair.

Maxon notices my expression and massages my hand again. He probably thinks I'm panicking over my advice to Illea. I push the burning to the corner of my brain and try to focus on the Report. Gavril's face is becoming clearer. I take a deep breath and try to focus on the small-talk conversation that is occuring between Eadlyn and Gavril. Finally, after Gavril realizes that he won't be getting any other answers out of Eadlyn other than "Yes," or "No," he sighs in defeat and signals for the tech people to begin showing the Selected boys faces.

I pay careful attention to Eadlyn's expression. She seems surprised; one corner of her mouth is lifted slightly, as if on the verge of laughing. What would I pay to see what she's thinking right now? Did she really think that the Selected boys wouldn't be good-looking? I notice that on some of the boy's faces, she makes faces of disgust or shock. One boy, I think his name is Henry, particularly shocks her and she stares gapping like a fish.

I tear myself from her expression, I need to know the Selected boys too. The screen flips to a boy named Ean from Hansport. He looks very mysterious, unpredictable, and hard too read. I'm not sure I would want someone like that ruling by my side...why am I thinking deeply about this? It isn't even my Selection!

More boys pass by from my eyes, but no one else sticks out, until we get to Angeles. When Kile Woodwork's face appears on the screen, I'm sure I don't contain my gasp of shock. Eadlyn has replaced her shocked face with a face full of anger. What is it that bothers her so much about Kile? Marlee would love it if her son became a prince. Maybe then she would stop feeling guilty about staying at the castle. I also notice out of the corner of my eye, that Josie is looking particularly exuberant, and Kile, well, is looking like he might start a rebellion then and there.

After Kile's face was shown, Gavril speaks, "Well, people of Illea, there you have it. 35 boys, one from each province, have just been Selected. In one of them, a future prince will rise and steel Princess Eadlyn's heart. Who will it be? We'll keep you posted! This is a message from the royal family to yours, wishing you goodnight!" Gavril signals at the crew, the anthem is played, and the red light dies. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding, and rise from my chair.

I cross the stage to where Emma, Nobrey, and the Woodwork family is sitting. Marlee runs into my arms screaming, "It's just like our Selection!" while Emma and Nobrey follow more slowly. We all embrace each other and stand there, still, until the Report's crew kicks us out. We need each other's strength more then ever.

Change is on the horizon. It's like the rain that will water the parched town, the winds that sweep across the waves, the knife that impales the ground. It will never be the same again. There's no going back, no begging for it to come later, no falter in impulse. All we can do is hang on for dear life and hope not to be swept into change's furious rath.


	8. Chapter 8: Compartment

**This story** **belongs to the wonderful Kiera Cass!**

Mary twists my hair into an elaborate bun on top of my head. She pulls a sea-foam green dress over my head, and prims the ruffles until they fall around me like waves. The sleeves are elegant and short and the v-neck neckline accents my oceanic appearance. I have only glanced in the mirror once, and the image of myself will forever be implanted in my mind. I look innocent and charming on the outside, but fierce and untamed on the inside.

The Selected boys are arriving at the palace today. Actually, they're already here, and are currently being dressed by their maids. We don't get to see them until dinner, though. The boys are like ghosts, implied but never there. It seems like nothing could pop our perfect families' bubble, except one of those boys.

Maxon, Ahren, Kaden, of course, Eadlyn, and I all gathered in the Women's Room to watch the boy's province's farewell. Out of all the Selected boys, Edwin Bishop of Denbeigh's farewell was the grandest, while Fox Wesley of Clermont's farewell was the most sincere. We all took turns deciding who would win Eadlyn's heart (Eadlyn was silent with a scowl on her face for most of that conversation) and who Eadlyn was sending home first (she got a huge grin when Ahren mentioned Kile).

When Mary came in to remind us all that it was time to get ready for dinner, I pulled Eadlyn aside. I took a deep breath, and looked into her eyes, expecting to find anger or hurt swirling amongst their pits. Instead, I found confusion, to my immense surprise. "What is it, mom?" Eadlyn asks impatiently. "I have to get ready to have dinner with the boys."

I blink, shocked that I have been lost in my thoughts for so long that it annoyed my daughter. I felt a flash of anger, and then regret. She's giving up so much for my happy ending, and I'm mad at her? My poor daughter...the burning sensation begins again, this time stronger and more consuming. I have to take a breath and calm down to put the fire out...still, it's not completely out...

"Mom? Are you alright? This isn't even your Selection, why are you frozen?" Eadlyn stares at me with concern. I shrug the burning into a tiny compartment in the corner of my brain. It's still there, but not front and center. "Mom? Do you want me to get Dad?" Eadlyn shakes me from my thoughts.

Finally, I clear my throat, "Sorry, sweetie, I was lost in my own thoughts for a second, please don't worry about me!" I mentally cringe at what Maxon would do if he found out. "I wanted to talk to you about Kile, Eadlyn. The Selection means so much to Mrs. Marlee. Seeing Kile with you, it's like our Selection all over again. This time, though, she wants to win."

Eadlyn starts to protest, but I continue, "Mrs. Marlee has also been feeling very guilty about staying in the palace when they aren't royals or part of the guard. By Kile being in the Selection, Mrs. Marlee feels that she deserves to stay in the palace, and that she isn't a burden."

Before I can continue, Eadlyn interrupts, "But Mrs. Marlee is practically a mother to me. She isn't a burden! Whenever I need help with budget cuts or had a question and Dad and you were busy, I went to her. When I couldn't figure out how to ride a horse with a skirt or scrapped my knee, I went to her. She took care of us for as long as I remember!"

It's my turn to interrupt. "I know Eadlyn, believe me, I know. But Mrs. Marlee still feels that way, and the only way to make her feel like she actually belongs at the palace is,"

"To keep Kile in the Selection as long as possible," Eadlyn matters under her breath, finishing my thought.

"Exactly!" I say pleased that she gave in so quickly. "But Eadlyn, pick who your heart is calling you to, not just Kile because I asked to, or Edwin because he has the people's hearts, or Ean because he has allies. The people aren't picking just anything, they're picking your future. They're picking who you will wake up next to each morning, the person who will help support the strain of running the country, the person who will give you a shoulder to cry on."

She nods once. "I understand, Mom. I'll try to get along with Kile, I promise."

"Thanks Eadlyn. Now, let's get ready for dinner before Mary calls the royal guards to force us to our rooms," I say with a small smile. She offers me one in return and walks out of the Women's Room.

* * *

 **Warning! Long notice!**

 **Welcome back readers!**

 **I have decided to put the author's notice at the end of the story, instead of the beginning like I usually do.**

 **Today's shout-out goes to the newest member of our small family: SNS! (Sorry I can't put your name in, it keeps autocorrecting ;p). When I received a notification that someone new I had decided to favorite Forgotten, I rushed to finish this chapter so that I could thank them. SNS, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for the small amount of support you have shown for this story!**

 **I would also like to quickly thank AnaDressedInBlood for her comments on each chapter. They really help me feel motivated in writing another one!**

 **One last thing, I'd like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I'm writing it at 9:30 at night, and I'm very tired. But as a reward, the next chapter will include the Selected boys and some interactions between them and America! (I know I said in the beginning that the Selected boys would appear soon an they didn't, but that was because I wanted a good buildup to when the Selected boys appear).**

 **Keep reading!**

 **XXX—HHL**


	9. Chapter 9: A New Chapter

**Welcome to a new chapter!**

 **I know I said I would write author's notes at the bottom, but for the sake of Chapter 9, I couldn't. Let** **me introduce Zoe! Thanks strawberries12 for doing the challenge and your supportive comments!**

 **Any other readers who want to participate, remember, I still have room for 2 more characters!**

 **Also a huge thanks to AnaDressedInBlood for your comments on each chapter, they're really helping me get through my writers block! (I'm sorry I haven't published, my writers block is really bad, so if anyone has any ideas, please leave them in the comments).**

 **Luv u all!**

 **XXX—HHL**

* * *

 **The Selection Series belongs to Kiera Cass (i know everyone knows that, but i still have to say it ;p)**

They arrived in a limo. The windows were darkened so nobody can seem inside. The skylight on the roof is pulled back and one of the boys, Nolan Carr of Ottaro, is standing with his head poked through the roof. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Silvia purse her lips in distain. I fight the urge to laugh.

The first group of boys, Noah's group, climb out of the car. They're then taken to the Men's Parlor where they will be 'beautified' by their maids. I step away from the window, sure that all of the other boy's arrivals will be the same.

The doors to my room open and Maxon comes in, a smile on his face. This was new...

"I finished all the plans for our 'honeymoon!' I know you'll absolutely love it!" he says enthusiastically.

I stare at him in surprise and disbelief. "Maxon, honey, you have enough to do as it is. You should've let me take care of our 'honeymoon.'"

He smiles and says, "That would've ruined the surprise! I want you to have the full effect when you walk in the door." I chuckle. He's certainly excited. Maxon continues, "I've arranged for the kingdom to be taken care of while we are gone...all we have to do now is have dinner with the boys and get on our way!"

"What should I pack, since I don't know where we are going?" I say with a sly grin.

"Mary's packing your bag right now," he says with a satisfied smirk. I silently pout. I was hoping to catch him unaware. I should've known he'd be a step ahead of me. Maxon knows me too well. "I have to go to an emergency council meeting now, I'll see you at dinner."

I offer a small smile and he kisses the top of my head. "I'm not giving up that easily Maxon!"

Maxon smirks over his shoulder as he walks out of the room, "I know, but I'm always one step ahead of you."

* * *

Mary still hasn't come to fetch me from the Woman's Room. She was supposed to get me and bring me to my room to prepare me for dinner over an hour ago. This isn't like her...next time I see her, I'll talk to her.

"I guess I'll escort myself," I say to nobody in particular, and walk out of the Woman's Room.

Once I'm outside, I notice that a boy in the hallway, probably one of the Selected looking a bit lost. He reminds me a bit of me on my first day...I bite my lip. Technically, I'm not supposed to meet the Selected boys until dinner...but he needs my help now. I start down the hallway.

The boy has curly brown hair that is piled neatly on top of his head. He's tall and skinny, almost fragile looking. I approach him slowly, as not to scare him. He whips around and stares at me. Then he starts cracking up. I stare at him in confusion. What's wrong with him? He's the one lost in the palace.

He suddenly finds his manners and offers me a deep bow. "Your majesty," he says in a deep, husky voice that doesn't quite fit his body.

I find my voice, "What's your name?"

He smirks at me, "Pasily Fisher, your majesty. I'm from Hudson."

"Pasily, you say. Hmm. Why aren't you with the other Selected boys?"

Pasily's smile grows larger, "Because Princess Eadlyn just kicked me out." I'm lost for words. Eadlyn kicked his out already. Why, she barely even knows the guy.

I find a smile, "This is a joke right? It's not appropriate if it is."

Pasily grins back. How can he be so calm (especially if he's telling the truth)? "It's not a joke, your majesty. Princess Eadlyn just kicked out me along with 10 other boys. It wasn't even private, she just tapped you on the shoulder, and there you went. She was deadly," he grins as if he finds the whole thing amusing. "Well, I better go, your majesty. The carriage awaits. Umm...where does the carriage await exactly?"

I laugh. "Just follow this hallway until you reach a painting of Queen Amberly. Then turn left. The front doors shouldn't be far," I pause, thinking carefully. "Goodbye Pasily. I wish things could've ended better between my daughter and you."

He smiles. "No, it's fine. Princess Eadlyn isn't the one for me." Mystified, I open my mouth to ask him what he ment, but Pasily is already gone. Going home to whatever his future holds now. I'm not worried, though. All the Selected go home and marry someone important. I hope Pasily finds someone worthwhile.

* * *

I open the door to my room slowly, as to not disturb my maids. Mary is the only one of my original maids that is still serving me, and she is now head maid. I also have two other maids, Caroline and Audrey, who are identical twins. They're adorable, and they do absolutely everything together. I rarely ever see them apart. That's why Audrey's tear-streaked face, Mary's sorrowful one, and a new maid, who I don't know the name of, take me by surprise.

Mary immediately jumps to her feet, apologies rushing out like a faucet turned all the way up. Audrey follows suit, her voice trembling a little, as she begs for forgiveness. Before they can force out another round, I clear my throat loudly. They fall silent. "Girls, can you please tell me where Caroline is?" I say in my most commanding voice possible.

Mary and Audrey stay silent. "Fine then. I'll go find Nobrey and Emma and ask them what happened...maybe Marlee and Carter. They'll tell me what happened."

Mary and Audrey stare at each other until Audrey steps forward, "Miss, last night while Caroline and I were running errands, visiting shops, getting more thread and fabric, the usual, a group of young men corner us outside of town. I remember holding Caroline's hand, she's very fragile, and whispering 'Don't worry Caroline, I won't let them get us.'

"I remeber ducking under the outstretched arms of the leader and then running. I ran so fast, why, I could hardly see where I was going," Audrey's voice broke. "I remember stopping and turning to Caroline and saying 'See, I told you I won't let them get us.' But she wasn't there. I spent the rest of the night looking for her, but I couldn't find her.

"The next morning, once I was back at the palace, I went straight to Mary and told her what happened. And I...and I...I broke into tears. I've been crying in this room all day."

Mary piped up, "That's not true! Around noon, give or take, you fell asleep. That's when I went and got Zoe here. Zoe used to work as a laundry maid, and I knew her from past experiences. I asked her if she would like to serve the queen, and she said that she would love to. So I took her up here, gave her one of Caroline's old uniforms, and now, we've come in a complete circle."

I smile at Zoe. "Well, I'm really sorry about Caroline, and I'm really glad to have met you Zoe, but don't we have a dinner to prepare for?"

Mary exchanges a look of horror with Audrey and Zoe, "Miss, we're so sorry! We completely forgot about the dinner tonight! It must've just slipped my mind!"

"Well, I guess now's the time to start!" I say with an overly cheerful attitude. As Zoe turns to braid my hair into an elaborate knot, I add, "A new chapter to my story."

"Pardon, miss?" Zoe asks with small smile.

"Nothing, nothing," I say, but I think she heard every word.


	10. Chapter 10: Escalating

Zoe offers me a small smile as she finishes my hair. I realize that even though I barely even know this girl, I completely trust her. Mary's return from my closet jars me from my thoughts when I observe me dress. It's beautiful: a sleeveless purple gown that flows down in a flower-like shape with a modest neckline.

Once Audrey places my crown on my head, I realize that this is the moment when I'll be meeting my daughter's future husband. This moment, this one dinner, will prove to Maxon and I if these boys have what it takes to become the next leader of Illea. I grimace, remembering Pasily, the boy who could've won Eadlyn's heart if she hadn't been so rash.

What about the other boys? Pasily took his elimination as a joke, but I'm sure that some of the other boys probably didn't. How far would they have gotten in the Selection if Eadlyn had given them a chance? Will they hate my family because they lost a life that could've been theirs?

I let out a quiet breath. This isn't even my Selection! Why am I stressing so much? All the same...does Eadlyn really know what she's doing...?

Ouch. The pain from within increases for a moment, leaving me breathless. The mirror is turning blurry too...

"Miss? Are you alright?" Zoe's concern drags me out of the pain for a moment, and I catch my breath. I musn't ruin this day for Eadlyn and Illea. I take a deep breath and put on a smile. I nod towards the door, signaling that I want my maids to leave, and stare at the mirror until they do.

It's only when I'm alone that I allow the pain to wash over me in waves.

* * *

Mary's gentle knocking on the door arouses me. I feel as I have been sitting in pain for days, but in reality, it's only been a couple of minutes. I take a deep breath and call out in a clear voice, "Come in." I arrange my face into a relaxed expression and wordlessly watch Mary enter the room.

She stares at me in silence until she speaks up and says, "Miss, they're waiting for you downstairs. Better hurry, King Maxon looked a bit worried that you weren't already downstairs." I silently cursed under my breath. If Maxon knew I was experiencing these pains, he would lock me in the infirmary.

I offer Mary a small smile, "Please tell King Maxon that I'll be right down to dinner." She nods once, still not convinced that I'm alright, and before she leaves I call out, "Mary, please don't tell Maxon that I'm not feeling 100%, Honestly, I don't feel that bad, and I don't want him worrying over something so small." Mary nods again, but I can tell that I haven't completely earned her trust. I better be careful.

Mary quietly closes the door behind her and I turn to look in the mirror. "Come on, America," I whisper to no one in particular, "You've never been very good at acting, but you musn't let Maxon suspect anything. I can do this, I know I can." And at that moment, I really felt some truth in my little speech in front of the mirror.

* * *

I hurry down the hallway (quicker than what is appropriate for a queen), and lance my hand in Maxon's. He turns and offers me a small smile, but stays quiet. The Selected boys are just on the other side of the door, no doubt already in their seats, waiting for Maxon and I to make our entrance. Silvia walks up, nods to Maxon, and together we make our entrance.

The dinning room has changed overnight. Gone is the one lonely table that used to sit by itself in the middle of the room, and now in it's place is a large table, the exact one I used in the Selection many years ago. At the head of that table, is a tall table, much taller than our usual eating area, with enough spaces for Maxon, Eadlyn, Ahren, Kaden, Osten, and I.

As Maxon and I enter, a crowd of boy's stares find their way to us. I hope I'm not blushing. I hold Maxon's hand all the way to our table, and as we pass one boy, Henri is his name (I think), he whispers something that I don't understand to the boy sitting next to him. The boy next to him nods and says something else in this strange tongue. As Henri's neighbor looks up, I realize that I don't recognize him from the Selected boys. He smiles at me and then looks down at his plate as if he were wishing for food to appear.I silently laugh, remembering my first meeting with Maxon when I could hardly contain the grumbling of my stomach.

I sit slightly to Maxon's left at the tall table and he stares patiently at the door as if waiting for something. Suddenly a wave of stress washes over me, and I can hardly keep from screaming. The blackness that sometimes appears along with the burning in my heart rises up and threatens to cloud my vision. I can already feel my heart beginning to speed up...

I decide to count mentally to keep my mind off the stress. At exactly 564, Eadly walks in, flustered, with her siblings. Ahren looks like a shadow to Eadlyn, huddling threatenly around her and staring down any of the Selected boys that take a double-take. Kaden looks excitedly around the room taking in the new decorations and new style of the room. Osten, well, he just looks bored.

They all take their respective places around the table just as the kitchen staff walks in. They personally deliver baskets of bread to the two tables and bring out the lobster dinner. I shudder on the inside. I hate lobster because it always seems to be looking at me. Maxon smiles at me and when we realizes what we are having, he whispers something to a chef standing near him. The chef returns back with a bowl of leftover soup that we had last night, and I smile gratefully at the chef and Maxon. Inside, though, I'm still worried. It's not like Maxon to forget that I don't like lobster. The food is delicious, and I debate asking for more when a guard walkes in with a grimace on his face.

I recongnize him as the captain of the guard, but what worries me the most isn't his face, it's his hands. As I inspect them more closely through the corner of my eye, I realize that his hands are covered in blood. He leans over to whisper in Maxon's ear, and I strain to hear some of the conversation, "Your Highness, I'm sorry to intrude on this momentous occasion for your family, but I'm afraid I have some bad news. One of Queen America's maids, Caroline, was found dead outside the palace gates."

* * *

 **Hey readers!**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I thought this would be the perfect place to end this chapter! I'm also very sorry for the lack of dialogue in this chapter, but I needed this chapter to really explain somethings about America's condition and how it's escalating quickly.**

 **I want to thank any readers who have already completed the challenge and have created characters! Nobrey, Emma, and Zoe have all been a big help in overcoming my writers block. I'm not all the way through it yet, but I think I'm starting to have more ideas circling in my head.**

 **I also want to thank anyone who has written a comment on my story! Your comments always brighten my day and encourage me to keep writing even when I'm completely out of ideas.**

 **One last thing, I said at the beginning that I couldn't follow the plot exactly, and the addition of Audrey and Caroline proves my point. I know for a fact that nobody is found dead outside the palace, but I figured the story needed some spicing up!**

 **(Sorry for this long author's note, I just had a lot to say!)**

 **XXX—HHL**


	11. Chapter 11: Caroline's Story

"One of the Queen's maids, Caroline, was found dead outside the palace," the guard pauses in a moment of respect for the fallen maid and then continues. "She was found with multiple gun shots in the torso an-and a message was written in her blood, Your Majesty."

Maxon continues staring at the guard urging him to continue. The guard glances at me before whispering quieter in Maxon's ear. I just barely catch what he is saying, but I think he said, "We'e coming for the Queen next."

Concern for Caroline, the innocent who died to pass an evil message, Audrey, the wounded who may never recover, Maxon and the kids, the extras who got caught in the cross-hairs, is the real reason why the world turns black as I fall to the floor. The last thing I see before I hit the floor, is Maxon's concerned face as he grabs me before my head hits the tile.

* * *

"Let the Queen rest, she needs time to recover from whatever happened to her!" Loud voices echo outside my room...they're strangely distorted...

"We need to keep the Queen somewhere safe. The message was pretty loud and clear what the rebels in Whites will do if they find her unguarded." A new yet farmiliar gravelly voice echoes in reply to the familiar, yet distorted first echo.

"America does not want to be locked away!" The voices grow louder and more intense.

"I promise you, Your Majesty, that this is for the Queen's own good." The reassuring second echo chimes in reply, smooth and quiet. It MAKES me want to agree with it.

"America will not be locked away and that's an order Mark!" I suddenly know where I have heard that voice before. I can feel the great will Mark Eady is using to not argue with the first echo.

"As you wish, Your Majesty," says Mark in a mocking tone. I hear his shoes click as they hit the tile. Then a small sigh is released before Maxon walks away in a different direction. I was about to call out for him to come back, but the blackness takes hold of me again and I obey.

* * *

"Shouldn't she have woken up by now?" A concerned voice pierces through the blackness.

"She'll come around in her own time." A calming voice answers in reply.

Yes, I'll come around in my own time...

* * *

This time when the voices interrupt me, the blackness is less like a blanket and more like a thick, heavy fog. "It's been almost three days, shouldn't she have woken up by now?" The concerned voice asks. I wonder who will answer in reply.

"She should wake up any day now..." answers a calm voice edged with worry.

"But wh-what if she doesn't wake..." This time I struggle through the fog, I can't stand the pain in Maxon's voice. I drag myself out of the fog.

"Caroline?" I begin in a shaky voice, forgetting that I'm not supposed to know about Caroline yet.

"I was wondering what the cause of your blackout was," muttered Maxon before continuing. "I'm sorry darling, the rebels from Whites got her. Even if she was still alive when we found her, there would be no hope. I'm really sorry America, I knew you were close with your maids."

"Wh-what happened?" I answer.

"We'e not sure but this is what we think happend..." Maxon answers as he sits down beside me on the bed...

* * *

 **This part of Forgotten will be told from Caroline's POV. I tried to avoid using other character's POVs, but this will be the best way to tell Caroline's last night.**

"Did you get the new material so Mary can make the Queen's Honeymoon dress?" Audrey's impatient voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I did...did you get the thread?" I answer politely. Sometimes Audrey could be a bit annoying.

"Of course I did! I was only reminding you about the material because last time I didn't, you forgot to pick it up!"

"Please stop worrying about me, I'm fine!"

"Fine...anyway, we should head back to the truck now to get to the palace."

I consider this. I was really hoping to spend some free time in town before we had to return to the palace. Little did I know that if I had left with Audrey when sbe suggested it, I wouldn' have died that night. "Please can we stay in town for just a bit longer?"

Audrey considers my suggestion until she agrees. "We haven't had a night for just us in quite a while...the Queen can wait a couple of hours, I suppose...ok, lead the way!" I smile. Audrey cannot resist a chance to walk around town.

We head toward Lilah's Bakery, owned by Lilah, who is one of Audrey's best friends. As we walk towards the main road, Audrey turns to look at me. "Caroline, it would be quicker to take the back allies tonight because the streets are very crowded." I feel myself start to shake. I hate taking the allies. She emailed at me in concern, "Don't worry, Caroline, I'll protect you." Although I don't trust the allies, I do trust my sister with my life. I finally give a slight nod of my head signaling Audrey to lead the way. She smiles at me encouragingly as she turns to the right.

The worst part of the allies is that they all look alike. Tall brick walls with graffiti and worn posters. Trash bins with dirty men swarming over the mounds, like giant rats. A dusty cobblestone road that twist and turns until your lost. I shiver to myself and stay closer to Audrey.

As we pass, some of the men Tuen to look at us, eyeing our palace-provided clothing. Audrey seems to notice this and she moves faster. We continue down the ally until I start to see the bright red trash bins that are behind Lilah's Bakery. I sigh and relief and walk faster. We are almost at the bins when a strange, gravely voice intercepts us, "What do we have here, boys?"

* * *

 **I will continue Caroline's POV next chapter, but let me rephrase, I will not be doing anyone else's POV! This story was created so that people could see what America felt during Eadlyn's Selection. If you want someone else's POV, read another story.**

 **Sorry to disappoint,**

 **XXX—HHL**


	12. Chapter 12: An Unfinished Story

"What do we have here, boys?" A gravely voice interrupts my train of thought.

Audrey and I turn around and find a tall man, wearing all black with his gang standing behind him. He smiled in a friendly sort-of way as he motioned for the gang to move in for the kill. These men were definitely up to no good. The leader looks Audrey and I up and down, as if checking for flaws in our design. Satisfied with his observations, he continues to move in closer and closer. "Now, what are two pretty maids doing down a dark alley all alone. Be careful, someone might think your up to no good." He laughs silently at his own joke.

I move closer to Audrey. I've never been a coward, but logically speaking, it would be better to stay together then be separated...and I wouldn't mind the comfort. Audrey, on the other hand, looks almost excited at this newfound challenge. She scans the group as if choosing a sizable component and squares up as if she was ready for a fight.

I finally find my voice, "What do you want with us? We don't have anything of value that you may want to steal, and we haven't trespassed." A small voice in the back of my head is telling me that these men may be looking for more trouble then a couple of trespassers.

His smile grew even wider as the gang continued to move in. "Well, it's not often that two beautiful young woman, like you two, present yourself in my alley. This opportunity is too good to pass up."

I began to notice that Audrey wasn't really paying attention to the gang and was forming some kind-of plan in her mind. Probably a way out of here. I decide that the best course of action was to keep the men talking. "But if there is one of you, and two of us, why do you need two young ladies?"

"Foolish child! One young lady is not nearly enough! Even if it was enough, Grayson here wouldn't pass up an opportunity to spend some quality time with a beautiful young lady." The man standing next to leader nods in confirmation, but with a savage look in his eyes. Something about Grayson scares me more than the leader does.

Before I could think of something else, a younger member walks up the leader. He looks light and nimble so I'm guessing he's some kind-of lookout. He whispers quietly in the leaders ear, but I was close enough to catch some of the conversation. It went something like this:

Lookout: "Wolfson, palace guards were spotted near the bakery. They seem to be looking for these two (points to Audrey and I). We probably should bring them back to the safety of the bunk before the guards find them.

Wolfson/Leader: "I'm not afraid of some palace snobs. Bring on the guards! We could beat them with our hands tied behind our backs (Grayson grunts in agreement)."

Lookout: "I'm very sure that we could, but it would be very unwise to risk our men. The women may even get away while we are fighting. It would be very hard to keep track of them while we are focused on the guards."

Wolfson/Leader: "Very valid points, Max. I guess it is better to bring the ladies back to the bunk. We don't want to damage their minds before we have a chance to play with them (Grayson grunts in disappointment)."

Max/Lookout: "Thank you, Wolfson. I'll go around and tell the rest of the men to get ready to leave for the bunker."

Once Max the lookout left to tell the rest of the men to be ready to leave, Audrey seemed to have finished calculating the best way to escape Wolfson and his gang. She pulled my hand into hers, smiled in encouragement, and whispered quietly, "On my count, get ready to run." I nodded once in reply and waited for Audrey's signal.

Audrey seemed to be focusing on the exact point on which we were to make our escape, the butterflies in my stomach growing bigger with ever passing second. I needed to focus if we were to get out of here alive and well. Audrey slowly mouthed, "One, two, three," and she yanked me along with her, underneath Wolfson's outstretched arm. He looked surprised while Audrey slipped through, but came to his senses with me. He yanked my arm out of Audrey's and although I screamed, Audrey didn't hear me as she continued to run off into the night without me.

* * *

The rest of my night was spent in severe confusion and I, thankfully, hardly remembered what happened. I remember being roughly dragged to the bunk, and thrown into a cell. I remember watching the sun come up through the cell bars and I prayed that Audrey was alive and well, hopefully now back at the palace to assist Queen America. I remember praying in my cell that Queen America would forgive me for my bad choice and would replace me with a new maid who deserved the honor of serving our fair Queen. I remember kneeling on the dusty floor, praying that I may soon be with Paige, the one girl who managed to get close to me. **(More on that relationship in future chapters).**

The men took turns ogling me like I was a creature in a zoo, but mostly Wolfson vistes me. He would come into my cell and brush my hair and repeatly tell me that I was too beautiful for my own good. He would ask me what I did at the palace (when I told him that I served the Queen, he got particularly interested). Then he would lean in to kiss me. The first time he tried to kiss me, I slapped him. Wolfson smiled in amusement and called Grayson into the cell. Wolfson would leave while Grayson beat me savagely saying that the only way for it to stop was to obey Wolfson's every command.

Wolfson would then repeat this process many, many times that night. I refused to crack.

He would smile the first couple times, then grimace, then glare, and finally, his patience ran out. He dragged me roughly by the hair out onto the commons area in the bunk. Wolfson smiled in a gastly sort-of way and said, "If you refuse to kiss me and obey my command then you will be punished like any other member. This is your last try, woman! If you refuse me one more time, I will shoot you."

I trembled slightly at this statement, but I still stared at a patch of floor while he repeated the threat again. He paused a moment to wait for my answer which I easily supplied, "Never."

"Foolish woman! You would give up your life instead of spending the night in my company!? Am I really that repulsive to you? Am I really worth the loss of your life!?" He roared louder and louder until a crowd had gathered to watch me die. He pulled out a sleak, black gun and held it to my head. "One last try, woman! Will you spend the night with me?"

I stared at the patch of floor, this time untrembling, "I will never spend one single night of my life with you, you repulsive monster." The words were barely out of my mouth before he pulled the trigger and I fell to the hard, cracked, tile commons floor. The last thing I ever saw was the one patch of flooring.

* * *

 **(America's POV)**

I was shaking by the time Maxon finished his story. He glanced at me in concern before speaking up, "That's what we think happened. Then Wolfson's gang decided that it would be a good message if the Queen's maid was found outside the palace gates with a threading message. But don't worry, dear. Arrangements are being made about Caroline's funeral and tracking down Wolfson's gang. They will never harm another innocent again."

Maxon held me tighter in his arms. "I've moved our honeymoon back a few weeks so you can have a chance to recover..."

I interrupted him at this point, "No, Maxon! I want to go on the honeymoon and escape these thoughts that chase me. When can we leave?"

He glanced at me in confusion. "Our original trip was scheduled for tomorrow..."

"Then tomorrow we will be on a plane to a mysterious place that I don't know yet!" Mason smiled at my enthusiasm, kissed my forehead, and left to arrange our honeymoon trip.

* * *

 **Sorry the update took so long!**

 **I was really busy and didn't have any time to write!**

 **Please check out my story** _ **Searching** _**if you've read and loved the** ** _Divergent_ trilogy.**

 **Luv you all!**

 **XXX—HHL**


	13. Chapter 13: Welcome to the Jungle

**So...I'm back...**

 **I was reading through the comments from both of my stories and I came across a really great comment that inspired me to keep writing this story and (hopefully) finish it soon.**

 **So...enjoy...**

 **XXX—HHL**

"Alright you can open your eyes now!" Maxon said cheerfully.

We had been sitting in the back of the limo for over three hours after a five hour flight and I was about done with the honeymoon idea. I just wanted to get out and finally have the opportunity to stretch my legs. The only thing keeping me going was the promise of finally spending some quality time with Maxon.

I opened my eyes slowly, and gazed around at my surroundings. We were standing on a picturesque beach, the ocean a few yards away, with no tourists in sight.

"Maxon," I asked suspiciously, "Where are we?"

A smile broke out on his face. "We are currently on one of the many beaches of Crete, Greece."

I let the words sink in. Crete, Greece in New Asia? I huge smile broke out on my face. I turned to Maxon, "Last one in the ocean is a rotten egg." I kicked off my flip flops and then grabbed them as I dashed to the ocean.

Maxon laughed as I made a mad dash to the ocean, several times almost tripping over my own feet. I was so glad that I had worn a long sleeved blue shirt and jean shorts instead of a gown.

When I finally reached the water, I realized Maxon hadn't moved from his original spot. I turned question him, but was surprised when he yelled, "Smile!"

He laughed behind his camera, delight etched upon his face as he snapped pictures of me in the water. "Strike a pose, America!"

I decided to play along, smiling in some, frowning in others, playing with the water, my hands in my hair, standing looking at the horizon.

When I finished my photo shoot, I raced back up the beach to inspect the images. Maxon turned the camera towards me slowly, a smile on his face. "America, you're so beautiful when your just being yourself."

I looked at the image in his camera. The image was of me staring at the horizon, the ocean pulled back as it prepared for another wave. The photo was slightly blurry, but it added to the charm and meaning of the image. It reminded me of when I used to be a Five, completely unaware that my life was about to be changed for the better. My figure was full of hope and longing for the future, and I smiled remembering my carefree days.

When tears started to form at the corners of my eyes, I grabbed Maxon's hand and dragged him towards the ocean. He quickly pulled off his shirt, took off his socks and shoes, and scooped me up.

"Maxon Schreave! Put me down right now or I swear..."

Maxon looked down at my flustered face. "What do you swear?"

That caught me off guard, I hadn't thought of anything yet. "Um, I will never dance in the rain with you again!" Maxon just amusedly shook his head. "Um, I will never give you another strawberry tart?"

"Nice try, that threat only applies to you, America."

Finally the perfect threat struck me. "I will take away your camera privileges!" I said with an evil smirk.

Maxon pretended to play along. "No, not my camera privileges! I am at your command, my lady. Whatever you wish shall be yours."

I slyly smiled. "Well first, good sir, you may put me down..."

I didn't even get to finish my sentence before Maxon hurtled me into the ocean. As soon as my head popped out of the water, Maxon ran.

Soaked and no longer amused, I yelled, "Maxon Calix Schreave! You are in so much trouble! You are lucky that I wasn't wearing anything important that couldn't get wet!"

I raced out of the water, my wet skin sticking to the sand. I knew I probably looked like a half-drowned cat, but I was too livid to care.

I saw him further ahead, racing into the dense trees by the beachside, and I hurried to catch up. "Maxon!" Where was he? He must be further ahead. I raced deeper into the trees, with no sense of direction except to find Maxon...where ever he was.

The trees became denser the more I ran until they completely covered the sun. I continued running until I couldn't see anything in front of me, which is when I finally called for defeat.

"Maxon? I give up, where are you?" I paused waiting for a reply. Nothing. "Maxon? Seriously, I'll let you keep your camera privileges!" I paused again and began to feel slightly nervous. "Maxon! This isn't funny! Please come out?" There was no reply.

The wind caused a stir of leaves to brush past my face and get caught in my already unruly hair. I shivered, regretting that I hadn't dried off before chasing after Maxon or at least grabbed a sweatshirt.

Calm down, America! The best course of action is to retrace your steps and find the beach again. I paused and took a deep breath. But how am I supposed to find my way back to the beach in pitch black? I could run into a tree or fall off a cliff for all I know! I could sit here to be rescued...but who knows how long that could take? By then I could have frozen to death.

Well, if I saw Maxon run into the woods, that means he may be close enough to hear me calling. I tried again, "Maxon Calix Schreave, I am not joking anymore! Get over here right now or I swear!"

"Who's making all that noise? Can't an old lady get a decent amount of sleep?"

I froze. That was definitely not Maxon.

A small flickering light began moving towards me, sometimes stumbling, but eventually I began to see the outline of an old woman wearing deep blue robes. "Who goes there? If it's that group of teenage vandals I will personally chase you off of my lot!"

Should I trust this stranger? She may be able to help me...but who knows who she is. She also may know the way back to the beach, and it would be much quicker to be guided back than to be stumbling around in the dark.

I decided to trust the woman. "Help me please! I'm over here! I'm lost and I can't find my way back to my husband, Max!"

The lady followed the sound of my voice until she came up close enough to see me with the lantern light. She was old, and had long wisps of gray hair that were determined to not stay in the knot they were tied in. Her clothes were worn and dirty, as if the forest and time had been cruel to her. She was several inches shorter than me, and had a cane with an engraving repeated over and over again on it.

"Why hello there," she said with a smile. "You are a pleasant surprise! I was worried that the vandals had come back to terrorize me once again. Why are you in the woods alone, honey, and what is your name?"

"My name is Ames, and I'm horribly lost." I gave her a quick summary of what had happened and how I had found myself horribly lost in the woods of Crete.

She smiled as I concluded my adventure, as if comforting me. "Ames, you say, is your name..." she glanced up at my face in the light of the lantern until realization dawned on her. "You're Queen America, aren't you?"

I pursued my lips. Should I tell her?

Her smile grew wider. "Don't worry, Your Majesty. I'll be taking good care of you." The lantern caused a cruel glare upon her face, disfiguring it and causing an evil glint in her eye. She slowly repeated herself, "I'll be taking good care of you."

Her face was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14: Ready, Set, Action!

**It's been so long, you've probably forgotten about me (get it?). Anyway, I decided to publish the rest of the story on Wattpad and publish the last couple of chapters once I finished.**

 **So...about a year later, here I am!**

 **Enjoy!**

"I'm sure Wolfson will be happy to hear that we finally have our hands on Queen America without even storming the palace!"

A strange voice pierced threw the black haze. Where was I? The better question is, how did I get here?

I slowly squinted open my eyes, making sure that to everyone else, I would still seem knocked out. I took a quick glance around my surrounds: I was in a cage of some-sort, perhaps intended for a dog, in a wooden cottage with no light except for the flickering candles scattered around the room. Sitting at a large wooden table was an old lady and a young man, probably younger than Maxon. They seemed to be having a very serious discussion about...something.

The old woman began to speak, "I hope we'll be rewarded handsomely for the capture of the Queen?"

"Of course. I'll talk to Wolfson when I deliver the Queen, and we'll transfer the correct amount over to your account."

The old woman smiled, "Well, thank you for coming over so quickly, Grayson. I told you it would be worth your while."

"You better have hoped it would have been worth my while...making me fly all the way from Whites to Crete? When Wolfson told me that it was urgent, I hoped it really was urgent, or else, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes." The man laughed an ugly laugh that seemed inhuman, and I instinctively shrunk back from the horrible sound.

That one sound suddenly brought everything back. I remembered the honeymoon, chasing after Maxon, getting lost in the woods, and finding the weird old lady sitting at the table with Grayson.

Grayson...where had I heard that name before?

Wolfson's gang! Grayson was the second-in-command for Wolfson's gang, the same gang that almost kidnapped Audrey and killed Caroline. It's all connected! The trouble in Whites and the gang coming after me are the same thing! I almost gasped out in shock, but quickly stifled it, hoping that Grayson hadn't heard.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the pain arose in black waves. It overtook me, and I almost yelled out, "Help me, I'm drowning!"

Or maybe I did yell out, because Grayson walked over to the cage and blew a handful of powder into the bars. I felt myself slipping beneath the black waves again, this time unconsciousness dragging me under, rather than pain. I gladly succumbed to its horrible wrath.

I woke, tied to an uncomfortable chair. I looked around my surroundings: dark walls (a cave?), flickering ceiling lights, no windows, heavy metal doors, guards standing in the corner.

I was in some sort of jail cell, with a small foldable bed handing off the wall, a small bucket in the corner, and no possible way out. At least my pain was more bearable.

I tried to move my hands to loosen the rope, hoping that all the movies I watched with Maxon would offer some guidance, but only succeed in alerting the guards of my awaken state. One of the two guards outside my door walked away, only pausing to talk to the jail keeper at the end of the hall.

Maxon...where was he? I'm sure as soon as I didn't catch him he would send guards to look for me, but I knew they wouldn't find me here. I was halfway across the Earth from him! I almost laughed at the irony of it all.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when the doors opened and one of the guards walked in, not speaking. He walked behind me, untied my hands, and left all before I had the chance to react.

I whispered a small pep talk to myself, "Come on, America! Maxon needs you!" With newfound determination, I looked around my cell for anything to help me out.

Other than the bed and the small bucket, the floor was empty with years of dust and grime covering it. I paused and took a deep breath before walking towards the bed. I remembered watching a movie once where the protagonist used a spring from her bed as a weapon.

Unfortunately, there were no springs.

It was then that I noticed the note.

A small, crinkled, yellowed piece of paper was hidden in the corner of the bed. I picked it up and almost gasped in shock. It was written in Caroline's handwriting!

The note read:

To whomever is reading this,

First, let me apologize that you are experiencing the horribleness of Wolfson's prison. I hope he hasn't taken you just as he had once taken me.

Let me tell you a small secret stranger, Wolfson...he's my husband. When we were younger, in order to protect my village's safety, we offered him whatever girl in the village he wanted. He chose me. I ran. He didn't recognize me in the alley when he found me, but I have my suspicions that he does now. He's never going to let me go again.

Second, if you can, please let Queen America know that I am sorry. I never meant to overstep my bounds, and I suppose this punishment is karma coming back to get me.

Third, tell Queen America to STAY AWAY. DO NOT ADVANTAGE ME OR GO LOOKING FOR ME. I suppose by the time you tell her this, I'll be dead and there's no point in chasing after a ghost. They have big plans for the Queen, and I know that whatever they are, they can't be good.

Fourth, please let my sister, Audrey, that I didn't want to leave her and that I'm sorry. I wish I could've ran away with her while I still could've.

Sincerely,

The Queen's maid,

Caroline C.

I paused, considering everything Caroline had written. If this was true, whatever Wolfson had planned would not be good. I pocketed the note, planning on giving it to Audrey. Maybe she would finally be given some relief when she read her sister's last words.

"Pst...America?" A strange voice interrupted my thoughts.

I turned and was met with the too familiar guard's face. "What do you want?" I asked with as much venom in my voice as I could muster in my current state.

He paused for a moment considering, "Your Majesty, I'm Celeste's brother, Jaren, and I'm here to let you out."

"Why would you do that? What if you're just trying to lead me to Wolfson?" I asked confused.

"Wolfson is currently boarding his plane in Whites. He plans to fly down tonight and execute you tomorrow." Jaren said matter-of-factly.

"We're not in Whites?"

"No, we're actually in Angeles right now. You're extremely lucky that Grayson's plane broke down. We had to land here instead of Whites, which actually gives us the perfect opportunity of escape."

I paused absorbing everything Jaren just said. It sound too good to be real, but why would he lie about being Celeste's brother? Plus, I was too weak to escape this place on my own, so some help would be appreciated.

"Alright, tell me what to do." I said, ready to put on the best performance of my life.


	15. Finale: No Scars To Your Beautiful

**This** **is the very last chapter of Forgotten!**

 **I originally published this as two parts, but I decided just to combine it (so this chapter is extra long).**

* * *

"So this is the great Queen America," one of the guards sneered in my ear as Jaren and I passed. I tried my best to look weak and defenseless like Jaren had told me, but I'm not sure it worked.

Walking down the hallway I noticed how bare the wall were: gray, dark, stone with deep ridges that looked as if someone had taken several handfuls out of the wall. Every yard or so, a small flickering lamp illuminated the barren, dull, walls. There were even some cells that are similar to my own, but I noticed that there was nothing in them even though there were swarms of guards guarding the area.

Shivering because of the damp temperature, I quickly hurried to follow Jaren.

* * *

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked Jaren curiously.

He only shot me a look, warning me to stay quiet. I raised my eye brows in response and made a big show of checking the empty hallway for guard. I could hear him sigh in frustration and annoyance.

Finally, he said, "We're going to the control room to film your video."

"My...What?"

"Your video, like the ones in a movie where they're sent to the love interest for a certain price (ie money or services) and then the lover rushes to sell all their belongings to save the damsel in distress," I scowled when Jaren used the phrasing damsel in distress, "And for you, since your a queen, we're expecting a high price...but what the King doesn't know is that you won't be returning to him alive...at least that's what Wolfson's plan is, but we don't like giving him what he wants. Instead we are going to film a video informing the King where you are."

Maxon. I missed him so much that I could hardly breathe whenever Jaren said "the King." I just want to be safe in his arms once again, home at last.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a blur...a blur that looked like Maxon! Stumbling down the hallway as fast as I could in my current state, I faintly heard Jaren ask me, "Where on Earth are you going? The control room is that way," but I continued to stumble towards Maxon...until I felt Jaren tackle me and pin me to the floor. I screamed and thrashed but he didn't move.

"Yes, sir," Jaren was mumbling to the guard standing down the hallway. "You see, sir, the prisoner was trying to escape and...yes, sir...it won't happen again," bowing his head in respect, he turned to me and yanked me to my feet, "Let's go prisoner!" Playing along, I whimpered as Jaren dragged me down the hallway, all the way to the control room.

* * *

As soon as the control room door closed, Jaren turned to me, a trace of anger behind his eyes, "What on Earth was that? Do you want to be found out?"

"Maxon," I whimpered. "They have Maxon."

"Your Majesty, there was nobody other than us and that guard in the hallway. You were running straight for a wall."

"But, Maxon was there, I saw him..." and suddenly it all clicked. When Maxon and I were on the beach, he wasn't there, it was all an illusion. My heart ached for a second and I paused to catch my breath before I stood up, realizing I had been on the floor the whole time.

"Are you okay, Your Majesty?" Jaren asked in concern.

"Yes...and Jaren, whenever you go back to your family, can you lie this on Celeste's grave?" I passed him scrap of purple cloth from her dress that I had keep in my pocket ever since the day she had died.

"Of course," Jaren said stiffly, sighing before continuing, "You know, I was the main reason why you were targeted by Wolfson. I...well, thought that you were the reason why my sister died and I wanted revenge, so after leaving my family, I joined the one person who I though hated you as much as I did: Wolfson." He paused, considering something before continuing, "Do you know who Wolfson is, Your Majesty?"

"A gang leader?"

"No, who his parents are."

"Why would I know that?"

"Well," Jaren said, smiling slightly and turning his back to me, "His father is..."

"I don't want to know," I said stiffly.

"What?"

"I'm done with my past. I just want to keep moving forward."

"Whatever you wish," Jaren said, but I could tell he was slightly disappointed. I wondered why.

"Anyway while you were asleep in your cell, I contacted someone."

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"A certain King," Jaren said smiling slightly.

"The King of France?" I asked confused.

Jaren just sighed and opened the control room door and in walked...

"Maxon!" I yelled, jumping into his arms, content at last.

It was then that I felt it, a feeling of completion. It's almost the end, but of what, I didn't know. Looking up a Maxon's face, his eyes are the last thing I see before everything fades to black.

* * *

 **(Finale Part 2)**

I hated watching the weekly reports when I was still a Five, and I still hated them when I was a member of the Selected. It wasn't until my family was a major part of the report that I actually enjoyed them. I loved watching Eadlyn start to learn how everything functioned, watching Osten and Kaden play rock-paper-scissors secretly, and, most of all, watching Maxon from a different end of the screen. I chuckled as I remembered how I though he was shallow.

While Maxon finished up his report, I glanced over at the Selected boys. I had hardly any time to get to know these boys, and I don't think I'll have time any time soon. I remembered the one boy, Henri, and his friend who acts like he isn't one of the Selected. I wondered if that was a strange new tactic. Whatever it is, he's still here so it worked.

Glancing over at my kids, I watch Ahren fiddle with something on his finger. He looked nervous and his gaze kept flashing over to Camille who would nod in encouragement.

Making sure that the cameras weren't pointing at us, I turned to Ahren and asked, "Is anything wrong?"

He tore his gaze from Camille in surprise and quickly replied, "No, I'm fine. Just...nervous."

"For what?"

"Well...I feel sick and I'm worried that I might throw up on camera," he said, beginning to talk faster, "Can I take Camille and quickly leave the set while the advisors are still talking?"

"Of course, just be careful," I said, concern lacing my voice. "And Ahren," I said as he started to walk away.

"Yes?"

"You know I'll always love you no matter what you do, right?"

I saw him struggle for words before he nodded, tapped Camille on the shoulder, and they both left together. Glancing over to where the advisors sat, I met the eyes of Nobrey and Emma Rose, who both motioned for my maid Zoe. Shaking my head slightly, I offered a small smile before turning back to the advisor presenting.

I felt my heart start to thump at an irregular pace, but I ignored it, knowing that my family needs me.

* * *

When I heard the taping of the rain on the roof, I glanced at Maxon, who glanced at me at the same time. He whispered something to the guards, before we walked off, the guards returning to their post.

Pulling the latch open, I glanced at the sunset and felt the warm rain trail down the back of my dress. Reaching my hand out, I helped Maxon get onto the slippery roof.

Staring into his eyes, I quickly pressed my lips to his before he started dancing. The music of the rain filled me up with happiness and contentment, and I almost forgot about Ahren.

Almost.

Breaking apart, I looked up to Maxon's chocolate colored eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For everything."

* * *

We didn't leave the roof until the rain had finished. Walking down the hallway, I didn't realize anything was wrong until one of the guards stopped and whispered something to Maxon.

Turning to him, I glanced in confusion. He waited for a second, a frown etched upon his face before he turned to me and hesitated.

"America, my dear."

Sighing slightly at the 'my dear,' I replied, "Yes?"

"Did you notice anything different about Ahren today?"

"Well, yes."

"According to the King and Queen of France, they eloped earlier this morning...it must've been right after the report. They're apparently on their honeymoon as we speak."

Suddenly, it all made sense. All I saw were Maxon's concerned eyes before I collapsed.

* * *

I was standing on a hill that was so high, it seemed to touch the sky. Down below, I saw the palace's yellow walls and if I really squinted, I could see the tiny houses surrounding the palace. Glancing up, I took in the dark sky which was dotted with dancing orange stars. The moon sat next to the hill.

I felt a strange burning in my heart and my head was pounding. My heart was thumping at irregular beats, sometimes stopping completely, and I was breathing in heaved, labored breaths. My whole body hurt, as if someone had injected venom into my blood steam.

I imagined Maxon and what he would do in the situation, but I couldn't hold onto his picture for long before it was chased away by the pain and the strong winds blowing around the hill.

I remembered how the bravest people had scars to remind them of where they came, and somehow I knew this was going to leave a scar. But no matter how much it hurt, I wasn't going to give in. I was going to stay on this hill, for somehow I knew that if I was pulled away from the hill I would die.

But I held on for my family. Maxon, Eadlyn, Ahren, Osten, Kaden, my parents...

I held on for my friends. Marlee, Emma Rose, Nobrey, and all the other Selected girls.

But most of all I held on for my life, which I wasn't done living yet.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who stuck around for me and my ridiculous story! I just want to let you know that it was my original readers that finally motivated me to finish this fanfiction. It's a little shorter than I planned, but baby steps!**

 **I may later publish bonus scenes if I'm feeling motivated, so stick around!**

 **One last thing, I'm considering writing a second fanfic based on The Crown. Would you be willing to read it?**

 **Sincerely,**

 **XXX—HHL**


	16. Bonus Chapter: Strawberry Tarts

**I actually already planned this chapter with the intention of fitting it in the story, but I just couldn't find a place for it. Instead, I've decided to make it a bonus chapter that takes place around the finale.**

 **Also, this chapter was originally two put together, but because it's a bonus chapter, I just combined them. So, that being said, this chapter is twice the normal length. Enjoy!**

I glanced at the bottom of my empty teacup and debated asking one of the maids for more as I listened to Camille gossip about how things were going in France. All the ladies were spending the afternoon in the Women's Room and I couldn't imagine a better way to spend my day than sitting and chatting with May, Marlee, Lucy, Camille, Josie, and Eadlyn.

Placing my empty teacup on one of the maid's empty trays, my gaze wondered as Eadlyn excused herself to check on the boys. I was glad to see that Lucy seemed to be enjoying herself, especially since she seemed so down lately.

Standing up, I wondered to the window and gently slid one up, allowing the fresh air to creep in. Outside, I noticed the boys on the grass, their voices quiet like the launching of birds. They were all holding baseball equipment that I was sure Osten had stolen from somewhere.

As I listened partially to May, Camille, and Josie's excitement about the Selection (and Kile in particular), I watched a figure in a pale purple gown cross the grass to the other boys. I realized in complete shock that it was Eadlyn.

Leaning my head out the window, I heard the other lady's heels click as they walked across the floor to the windows, all crowding around to get a better look. We all watched together as one of the boys taught Eadlyn how to hold the bat and she took a couple of practice swings. Then stepping up to the plate, I watched as she tossed her heels and tiara in the nearby grass where a helpful maid came and picked them up.

"What's going on?" Josie asked in her normal know-it-all voice. I turned and gently raised a finger to my lips before I turned back to the scene below us.

Straining, I faintly heard one of the boys, Raoul, I think, gently coach Eadlyn how to stand around home plate and how to correctly position her hands to successfully hold the bat. I watched Eadlyn make small adjustments to mirror Raoul before turning to Hale, who was standing on the pitcher's mound.

Eadlyn really did try, I'll give her that. On her first two tries, her bat was too high. I almost started laughing when she was completely spun around on her third try. Leaning as far as I dared, I yelled words of encouragement to her, and I saw shock in her eyes as she realized we had been watching the whole time.

"Go Eadlyn!" I yelled. "Prove all the boys wrong! Hit the ball!"

"Go Eady!" May joined in.

"We believe in you!" Marlee added.

"Come on Eadlyn! Show those boys how we ladies play here in the palace!" Lucy screamed.

"Make us ladies proud!" Camille chimed in.

"Don't mess up," said Josie in a monotone voice. I had a feeling she was just trying to add some dark humor into the situation.

I watched Eadlyn's shoulder's shake as she laughed and turned back to Hale. Silently praying, I watched amazed as she hit the ball and it began rolling along in the dirt. For a second, Eadlyn seemed frozen, but she quickly lifted up the edge of her dress and ran.

"Go Eadlyn!" We all chanted. "Keep running!"

We watched in delight as she ran not only to first, but to second too. The crowd (aka the ladies) erupted and several of the Selected boys, including Kile, ran up and congratulated her. Edwin even lifted her up and spun her around.

I wasn't going to let Eadlyn and the Selected boys have all the fun! Grabbing Lucy and May's sleeves, I dragged them down to the grass, the rest of the ladies at our heels. Once we reached the makeshift field, I threw off my heels with as much force as I could muster and watched as one of them became stuck in the palace walls. The other ladies imitated me, and I watched as the maids ran and collected the bags, tiaras, and heels that were being thrown across the yard.

Turning to the game, I laughed as May tried her hardest but struck out, watched amused Josie charmed one of the boys into their dress shirt and began parading around the field, and observed as Marlee started to form a cheer squad with the ladies not participating in the actual game.

I gasped in shock as I felt Maxon's arms around me and I turned to see a glimmer of amusement in his eyes as he put his arms around my waist. "What are you doing here?" I stuttered as Maxon began kissing my neck. "Weren't you attending a budget meeting this afternoon?"

"Well I heard the Selected boys and ladies were having a game without us men, so I cut the budget meeting short," Maxon explained as if that was the most natural thing in the world.

"But isn't that kind of important?" I asked confused.

"Not when my family needs me."

I smiled before turning back to the game, Maxon's arms still around me. Together, we watched Kaden show off his sports abilities as he hit a home run, laughed as Josie tried, unsuccessfully, to impress one of the boys with her "talent" in sports, and clapped politely as each of the Selected boys took their turn batting.

With each passing hit, Maxon's smirk grew wider. "America, dear?" He asked. "Are you up for a little bet?"

"Why not. Your beginner's luck should've run out by now, don't you think?" I teased him as I remembered how he won his first date with me.

"If I hit the ball lets say, that far," he explained, pointing to the edge of the open grass, "Then you, my dear, owe me a day to ourselves."

"Didn't we just take one of those when we went on our honeymoon a couple of weeks ago?" I asked amused.

"That, my dear, didn't count because it was cut short. I want a refund."

I sighed. "What do I get if I win?"

"Hmm," Maxon said, eyes wondering as he glanced around at the palace wall. He chucked as he noticed one of the maids trying, unsuccessfully, to get my heel out of the wall. "How about three trays of strawberry tarts?"

I secretly smiled. No matter who won the bet, I would like the outcome. "Fine," I said, careful to not give away my upper hand in the bet.

Maxon smiled before pressing one more kiss to my neck. He then released me and walked over the base and pretended to scope the area. Pointing to the same spot he showed me earlier, I shock my head sure that it wouldn't happen. I noticed Eadlyn smirking as she took in the scene.

"Go, Daddy!" She yelled as Maxon picked up one of the bats and took his batter's stance. I could already tell that Maxon was not holding the bat correctly. At least Eadlyn was enjoying herself.

"Go, King Maxon!" The other boys yelled.

"You've got this, Your Majesty!" The ladies yelled in reply.

I just stared and covered my mouth as I watched Maxon over exaggeratedly wound up the bat and missed the ball. Shaking his head, he squared up and tried again...only to miss the ball once more.

"Only one more strike, Your Highness," Erik whispered from behind home plate. I smiled. There was no way Maxon could actually do this. And just like I thought, he missed.

Even though he struck out, Maxon proudly walked away from home plate like he just hit the game winning hit. While he went over to talk to some of the Selected boys on the sideline, I crossed the grass to Eadlyn.

"I'm proud of you," I whispered as I kissed her head. "That was a great hit."

"Thanks, mom," she said as she turned to me.

"And thank you for giving the Selection a chance, Eady. I know it wasn't easy for you, and believe me, it was never easy for me and I wasn't even the one choosing! But I had fun, made some great friends and memories, and ended up creating a fairytale ending I never thought possible," looking her in the eyes, I finished my speech. "And I know you're a strong, independent women who doesn't need a man, but just give them a chance. Believe me, you will never survive the throne on your own."

"I know, mom. I'll try to get to know them, and as this Selection goes on, I realize how this whole experience isn't that bad. Yes, I can be stubborn at times," I chuckled thinking of myself, "But this experience has changed me. And having a happily ever after like you and dad doesn't seem so impossible anymore."

"Thanks, Eady."

"Anytime," she said before turning away. Shielding my eyes from the sun, I watched as she walked over to the Selected boys and Maxon, smiling all the way. For once, Eadlyn actually seemed her age, and I was happy she finally had a chance to feel normal.

Turning back to the game, I watched as several other boys took their turn at the plate, and I laughed as they all argued who was on who's team, if the ball was foul, and what the score was. Eventually, they just let it go and they just enjoyed playing the game with one another.

As I watched Camille take her place at home, bat in hand, with Ahren close by, I felt myself sway a little. Signaling to Mary and Zoe, I quietly asked, "Can you please bring me a chair and a glass of water?" Mary curtsied and walked away as soon as possible, but Zoe stayed behind with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright, miss?" She asked concerned.

I felt my heart thump unevenly. "Yes, quite fine," I lied through my gritted teeth. "Just please get the glass of water please."

"Of course, miss," she said as she curtsied and hurried across the lawn.

When the maids finally came back with my chair and glass of water, my heart was feeling a little better, but I was left with a splitting headache. Sitting back in the chair, I sipped the water and was surprised when I realized the maids had added some mint flavoring and lemon juice in my water. It was cool and refreshing and did wonders for my head. Within moments, I was feeling normal.

Still, I sat in my chair while May sat behind me, braiding my hair, while Lucy and Marlee sat at my feet. Chatting about which boys were cute and which girls were actually good at the game, I relaxed and finally felt at peace.

To make the bet more even, I agreed with Maxon that all he had to do was make contact, not hit it across the lawn. I knew it wasn't going to happen anyway.

Glancing at the game, I watched as Maxon tried three more times to hit the ball. All three times he struck out. I giggled along with the ladies as we watched his face become progressively more agitated, until finally on the forth try, the edge of the ball hit the edge of the bat. We watched, surprised, ad it went flying straight up before falling right back down, almost hitting Josie in the head, who was standing behind home plate. She shrieked as the ball landed inches from her face and abruptly ran towards the safety of the palace.

Smiling, Maxon sauntered over to me. "I get my day together now," he said gleefully.

"Are you up for another bet?" I asked, looking at my nails.

"Of course, my dear." The other ladies surround us began walking away to give the illusion of giving us privacy, but I could tell they were still listening anyway.

"If I can hit the ball on my first three tries at bat, you, my dear, owe me five trays of strawberry tarts," I said, a smirk evident on my face.

"It's a deal."

Sauntering over to the plate, grabbed one of the bats that was sitting by the Selected boys. Sending them all a wink, I matched my body to the way Eadlyn looked earlier when she first hit the ball. Ignoring Maxon's jeers, the ladies cheers, and the Selected boy's stares, I focused only on Kile who was pitching.

He threw the ball and I followed it with my eyes, making contact with a loud ding. Watching mesmerized, I saw the ball fly through the air and land in the spot that Maxon had pointed to before. Pretending to not be amazed, I turned around and looked at everyone's shocked faces.

Sauntering over to Maxon like he did to me before, I whispered, "I guess you owe me some strawberry tarts," before flashing him a smile and walking away.

 **Wow, that took me over an hour to write, edit, and publish! I hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
